


In Your Arms

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Maria included, Now What?, The snap takes a toll on everyone, first coming back to life, then Tony's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N is an avenger and survived the snap, her girlfriend Maria, not as lucky, when Thanos is defeated and Maria is safe, Y/N is there to help comfort Maria as much as she needs it.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Fem!Reader, Maria Hill/Reader
Kudos: 25





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Thanos was dead, he was finally dead and would never return… Of course that came with a price, watching Tony die after using the stones was one of the hardest things you could’ve ever witnessed, he had become a father figure to you after they had picked you up along with Wanda and you never had the chance to thank him for it all, but you tried not to let it consume you, especially when you came back to the apartment that you shared with Maria, unsure if she had returned as well.

Setting your things down on the floor, you looked around the empty looking apartment, you had not been back to this place in five years, it had felt too empty and off for you to come back to, so you stayed with Natasha at the compound, that bringing another punch to your gut… She was gone too and it was your fault, pushing that thought back when you heard the banging of pots and pans come from the kitchen, putting your defenses back up, you grabbed the knife from your sheathe and slowly made your way into the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, you froze when you saw a woman with wavy brown hair standing at the stove “Maria?” You asked softly, not believing your eyes as she turned to look at you with a small smile “There a reason you’re holding that knife?” She asked teasingly, looking at you and watching as the knife clattered to the floor before you rushed towards her, pulling her into a tight hug and fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall when you heard her break and let out a sob “You’re safe” you promised, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as you just held her, letting her let everything out.

After a while, you guys were now finishing up eating dinner and watching a movie, although neither of you were paying attention since you were mostly basking in each other’s presence “What all did I miss?” Maria finally asked, setting her plate on the coffee table before looking at you and you sighed, setting your plate down as well “Five years” you said honestly, not sure what else to tell her since mostly what you and Natasha did was try to get everyone back “You know Tony’s gone… Nat’s dead too” you said softly, looking down at your hands and feeling her touch your face gently, forcing you to look at her “I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you” she apologized, tearing up once more as you shook your head and tugged her closer to you “No, none of that… It’s not your fault” you assured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and giving her a squeeze.

“What was it like?” You asked after a moment of silence, looking at her when she pulled back and gave you a look of confusion “The snap, was it like death or were you somewhere?” You asked, not going to push her but you were curious, watching as she thought for a moment before shrugging “I don’t know, it was more like I fell asleep then woke up five years later, but it felt like no time had passed” she said, looking at you and you nodded for a moment before you grinned “That means I’m older than you now!” You said, that earning a small laugh as she shoved your shoulder gently “Of course that’s the important part” she teased, rolling her eyes before checking the time “We should get some sleep, it’s late” she said before standing up, the two of you working together to clean the mess up.

It was just passed 2am when you woke up to sniffling, rolling over, you saw Maria curled in on herself and shaking, you gently reaching out and pulling her towards you, pressing a kiss to the back of her head “I love you” you murmured, hearing and feeling her relax in your hold before she rolled over and looked at you “I love you too” she said, pressing a kiss to your lips before burying her face in your chest, knowing she was safe and nothing would happen as long as she was in your arms.


End file.
